<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Birds and the Fae by sol_lune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062465">Golden Birds and the Fae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune'>sol_lune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ancient, Drabble, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Flying, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Love at first sight?, POV Harry Potter, POV Luna Lovegood, fairy girl luna, hara POV, hara potter - Freeform, kind of, luna is something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series of hara &amp; luna.</p><p>In which luna is made of starry galaxies and hara is a (thunder) storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ensnared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hara pov: there's a pretty girl in the forest<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hara sees Luna, really sees her, for the first time in the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>Luna is barefoot. There is mud upon her knees and ankles. Her corn-silk hair is down and swaying about her waist with sticks and leaves tangled in knotted strands. She is talking to several ghostly horse-shaped creatures and has hunks of raw meat in her hands. Hara’s breath catches in her throat.</p><p>She is the prettiest girl, being, thing Hara has ever seen.</p><p>Hara can almost glimpse a crown of white bones atop her head and wings of gossamer magic spread wide behind her back, but when she blinks there is nothing. Just hair and trees and a small girl who seems so very large in the forest.</p><p>When Luna turns to greet her, radish earrings swing and ancient, otherworldly eyes full of starlight and swirling galaxies look through her, peering into her very soul. There is blood smeared, a vibrant red, across her pale cheek and she focuses upon it. The desire to lick it clean from her face sparks within her before she accepts Luna’s extended hand and clasps it tight. It feels like a promise.</p><p>She doesn’t let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. For more details, go to my profile~</p>
<p>I'd like to create more of these drabbles, so if you have a prompt or idea for this pairing let me know in a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. released</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>luna pov: freedom is found on the quidditch pitch<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>Luna is following a trail of rather interesting magic when she enters the Quidditch Pitch and looks up to Hara in the sky.</p>
<p>She stares and comes to a stop because <em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>Hara is free. The eye in a hurricane of her own making, swooping and soaring through the heavens. The sun flares and she is glowing golden, basking in the light. She leans into every curve, rides every wind current with a whoop. Faster and faster until she halts suddenly and free-falls with the diving birds, jerking up at the last moment to skim across the ground.</p>
<p>The dreamy, colorful haze of Luna’s world sharpens until her vision is filled with Hara. Her pitch hair is windblown and swept all around like thunder clouds. Dark cheeks are flushed. She turns to look right at Luna, meeting her gaze in a way few people do, and grins.</p>
<p>Her smile makes Luna’s stomach flutter pleasantly. Even from a distance, Hara’s green eyes are bright and remain focused solely on Luna as wrackspurts swarm her, crawling all about her hair and into her ears. She returns back to flying, but Luna never looks away.</p>
<p>She thinks she’d like to fly with Hara.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. counting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudless night and they were in the forest again.</p>
<p>Having tumbled to the mossy ground in bubbling laughter, they laid, sprawled in a heap of limbs and Luna's blonde hair, beneath the heavens.</p>
<p>Luna takes Hara's brown, broom-calloused hand between her soft hand littered with white nicked scars on the back, and points out constellations- <em>Leo, Canis Major, Pegasus</em>. They trace the edge of Cassiopeia. She smiles at the sight of their intertwined fingers.</p>
<p>With yellow, sparkle-painted nails, Luna plucks jeweled stars from the night sky and offers them, dripping and gleaming to Hara. </p>
<p>She crafts a crown out of meteors for the moon's queen.</p>
<p>In the darkness, with the forest as witness, they kiss under winking stars and reaching branches of ancient trees.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. For more details, go to my profile.</p>
<p>~ if you have a prompt for this pairing, be sure to leave it in a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>